New kids of Decepticons
by Goma-Ryu
Summary: (UPDATE Ch. 8) Hahaha. After drinking about six cans of Mountin Dew, I finally finished my story. That's right my friends, I've upload my last chapter. Thanks to all the reviews and please keep an eye out for more of my confusing stories.
1. Bio's

This as the bio's of my new charactors. I hope this covers my charactors. Never ment to confuse anyone. Anywho, if you want, here are the bios. If you don't want to read them, then go ahead and read my story.  
  
Mat Rio- Sixteen years old. He was born before his brother and sister. He wears a dragon neckless. He's suppose to be the next in line to be king of Gildo, but never makes it. He has the power to read peoples minds, which can be helpful.  
  
Brad Rio- Sixteen years old. Born five minutes after Mat. He also wears a dragon neckless. He fights with his brother and always gets on his sisters bad side. He has the power to levitate objects.  
  
Shely Rio- Sixteen years old. She was born three minutes after Brad. She wears a skull neckless. She's suppose to be the queen but she never made it. Shely would have to be the most powerful out of her brothers. While they only have one power, she has two. The power to read peoples minds, levitate objects, and she can shot lazers from her eyes.   
  
The Rio Triplets all come from the planet Gildo, a planet behind Pluto. No one knows about the planet and they hope it stays like that. Gildo is a peaceful planet and they send men and women on missions to other planets to make sure there was no war, or people doing harm. Shely, Brad, and Mat were on their way to another planet near earth when their ship lost control and crash landed on earth. They were going to leave, but they stayed to see if they could help. They found the mini-cons in the woods and that's where they meet Megatron. Please read rest of story for more info.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well? Is that better? Hope so. I'm thinking about fixing the chapters and make them a little less confusing. What do you people think? 


	2. The new kids

Hello everyone. Goma-Ryu here. I'm new to Transformers/Best Wars so sue me on anything I do wrong. I love Transformers Armada that's on Cartoon Network so my story will take place during that. Like before sue me.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own TA. I do own Shely, Brad, and Mat.  
  
What's happening: Three new students arrive at Rads school. They are different from everyone and not making many friends. They come appound three mini-cons and become part of Megatrons gang.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Okay class, We have three new students with us today. Please welcome Shely Rio, Brad Rio, and Mat Rio."  
"Wow. Brothers and sister," Carlos said to Rad.   
"I know." He looked up from his book and saw three kids walk in. They all wore black clothes. Gothic like. He looked over at Carlos. "I don't know about them."  
"Your telling me."  
"Shely, Brad, Mat," the teacher said, "you may sit behind Carlos, Rad, and Billy." They walked passed Carlos and sat down. They were quiet threw out the whole class. When the bell rang, they disappeared. Carlos waited for Rad at his locker.  
"Hey man, bout time."  
"Sorry Carlos. I had to stay after a little." Rad opened his locker and got his helemt on. "Ready? We have to get Alexis and get to Optumis." He walked out of school, Carlos right behind. They walked to their mini-cons and waited for Alexis. She finally showed up, with the three new kids behind her.  
"Hey Alexis," Rad greeted.  
"Hi Rad. You guys ready?"  
"Been ready," Carlos said. "Why are those three following you?"  
"I wondered that too." She got on her scooter and the three friends rode away.   
  
Meanwhile:  
"Megatron, have you found any mini-cons?" Demolisher asked.  
"Not yet. I feel we are close though." Megatron got up and walked around. "These mini-cons have been quiet for two days."  
"Maybe they didn't wake up yet?"  
"Maybe. I still..." he was interrupted by Starscream.  
"Sir, we found three mini-cons!"  
"Good. Show me where they are." Megatron walked over to Starscream.  
"In the woods sir, but.."  
"But what?"  
"There are three kids walked towards them."  
"Then get them before they do!"  
"Yes sir!"  
  
In the woods:  
"That was easy for our first day," Shely said as she rode her bike slowly.  
"Tell me about it," Brad said. He stopped his bike and and got off. Shely and Mat did the same. They walked around to find some sticks for their project when Mat saw something green glowing.  
"Hey guys. Look at this!" he called over. Shely and Brad ran over to Mat and looked down. There, buried under some sticks were three funny looking stones.  
"Glowing stones?" Brad asked. "That's weird."  
"What are those markings on it?" Shely asked. She saw Mat lift one out of the ground and held it up.  
"Don't know." He went to put it down, when green light blinded them.   
"Not good," Brad said when he saw the other two start glowing. When the light faded, three things stood there, looking at them.  
"Okay, freaked out right now," Shely said.  
"Same here." Brad turned around to get there bikes, but something told him to turn back around. He saw the three machines looking at their bikes and then they turned into bikes as well.  
"That was cool," Mat said. "I wonder." He walked over to one and got on. It was just like a bike only it had a mind of its own.   
"Is it safe?" Shely asked.  
"Yep. Get on." Mat rode the mini-con around. "This is cool."  
"Glad you like it," a voice said. They looked up and saw three big machines looking down on them. "Now hand them over."  
"Step down Starscream," a new voice said.  
"Megatron?"  
"Leave those childeren alone. They might be helpful to us."  
"How?"  
"If Optimus has kids helping him find mini-cons then we can. What do you say kids? Care to help?"  
"What are you?" Shely asked.  
"I am Megatron. Those bikes you are rideing are called mini-cons. You can keep those if you like."  
"What can we do to help you?" Mat asked, liking the idea of keeping the mini-cons.  
"You can help us find more mini-cons like that. What do you say?"  
"I say we go for it," Shely said.  
"Then it's done," Mat said. "Megatron, we will help you."  
"Good. Very good."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well? Any good or should I just forget about the story? Flames are welcome and so are tips. Ja'ne. 


	3. A whole new team

"Optimus! three mini-cons were just taken!" Rad said in alarm.  
"I know Rad. For some reason our sensors didn't pick them up," Optimus said.   
"What happened?" Alexis asked.   
"We don't know," Red Alert replied. "I'm looking for that right now."  
"While he's doing that, I want you kids to look at something for me," Optimus said. "We taped the mini-cons being taken and this is what we saw." Optimus played the tape and there on the screen where three kids.  
"Shely, Brad, and Mat," Carlos explained. "The new kids from our class."  
"You're right."  
"That's not all," Optimus said. The kids watched more and saw Megatron and his men stopping the kids and then they all disappeared.   
"What just happened?" Alexis asked. "Why did those kids disappeare with Megatron?"  
"Usually that means Megatron as taken in those kids," Hot Shot said from the doorway. "That's my guess."  
"Your guess might be right, Hot Shot," Optimus said. "I want you kids to becareful now."  
"We will Optimus," Rad promised. The kids left the transformers alone.  
"What are we going to do now?" Hot Shot asked.  
"I don't know. I don't know."  
  
Moonbase:  
"Welcome to the desepticons (sp?) headquarters," Megatron said. The kids looked in awe at all the equipment.   
"This is so cool," Shely said. She walked over to the controls and looked. "So what are suppose to do here?"  
"All you do is find mini-cons and when you do, you come with us to find them," Cyclonus said. "Simple as that."  
"Megatron, I made the suits," Demolisher said. "They are ready."  
"Good. Kids, go with Demolisher and get into your new suits," Megatron ordered.  
"Yes Megatron," the said. They walked behind Demolisher and were soon out of eye sight.  
"Megatron, are you nuts!" Starscream yelled. "Those kids will only make us fall behind! We can't trust them!"  
"Be quiet Starscream. Those kids will do just fine. If Optimus can have human help, then why can't I? Besides, those kids can get to the mini-cons better than us."  
"I still don't trust them?" Starscream turned around to leave, when the kids came back in.   
"Look at that," Cyclonus said. "They look just like the other kids."  
"Only thing different is that they have our symbol and there suits are black," Demolisher said.  
"Are you kids ready for a test?" Megatron asked.  
"What kind?" Mat asked.  
"Those suits you wear are packed with weapons that you can use during battle. I'm going to send you down to the testing area with my men and we'll see how you do."  
"I think we can handle that," Brad said.   
Megatron laughed and sent them to the testing area. The kids looked around the area when they landed.   
"This is so cool," Shely said.  
"Glad you like it," Cyclonus said. "Now, lets see what your suits can do."  
"Alright," Shely said. She turned around and saw Alexis running towards her. Shely smiled. This was to easy. "Lazer Gun!" she yelled. Out of nowhere, a gun was in her hand. She shot at the ground near Alexis's feet, stopping the image, and then she jumped up and kicked at it, making Alexis disappeare.  
"I think that was a win," Shely said.  
"Very good," Demolisher said. "Now, can you handle him?" he pointed behind her. She turned around and saw Hot Shot.  
"She won't be alone," Mat said. "Lazer Gun!" he yelled.  
"Dark Sword!" Brad yelled.  
"Cannon Gun!" Shely yelled.   
"Wow. Look at those weapons!" Cyclonus said. "Those things can kill an army!"  
"Just watch," Demolisher said. He saw Shely and Mat run towars Optimus while Brad stayed behind. Shely jumped up and landed on Optimus's shoulder and shot at the left eye, blowing it out. Mat stayed on the ground and shout out the right leg. The two jumped away from Optimus and Brad ran up with his sword. He jumped up and sliced Optimus in hafe, ending the test. Megatron watched the whole thing.   
"That was amazing. Those kids will help me defeat the Autobots once and for all!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well? How was that? I know it's confusing so I might just forget about this story. Please review and tell me if I should just take it down and forget about it. 


	4. Rad and Carlos, missing!

First of all, I would like to thank Gokea and Negaprion for reviewing. I hope this chapter is better. How about a little review? Okay, three new kids showed up and are now part of the Desepticons. All done :) Anywho, what's going to happen to the Autobots? Megatron is brainwashing these nice (cough) kids. You'll have to read and find out.  
  
"Well childeren, I must say you are amazing. You handled that very well for your first time," Megatron said. This surprised his men. Megatron, being nice? Something was up.   
"Thanks Megatron," Brad said. "Bad news is, we have to get home. Our parents are probably wondering where we are."  
"Okay then. You may go. Don't tell anyone about this. Not your parents, not your friends, no one!"  
"Yes Megatron," they said. As they got ready to leave, Cyclonus stopped them and handed them each a watch.   
"What are these for?" Shely asked, putting hers on.  
"They are communication watches. You can't get here unless we bring you here. Whenever your ready to come up here or found something out, just contact us."  
"Cool." She smiled as they disappeared with their mini-cons. When they were gone, Starscream started up his argument from before.  
"You can't be serious Megatron! Those kids will blow the whole thing up!"  
"No they won't. Did you see their faces when I said they are welcomed here. Give them a chance Starscream. It might be nice to have humans around after all. We could send them on missions to get the mini-cons when we can't."  
"I still don't like. You're getting soft just like those Autobots." He turned around only to be grabbed by the neck by Megatron.  
"Don't you dare say that to me again Starscream!" He threw Starscream across the room and walked out.   
  
On Earth:  
"So you think Shely and them will team up with the Desepticons?" Carlos asked Rad, as they walked down the street. Alexis already left and the boys walked slower, not wanting to go home.  
"I don't know. I mean, they didn't argue with them when they saw Megatron. Not the way we did."  
"I know. I just have this feeling they might be part of them now." Carlos stopped when he heard something nearby. He and Rad went over to the end of the woods and saw Shely, Brad, and Mat land right in the middle of the woods, mini-cons right behind them.  
"I don't believe it," Rad said. "Megatron let them have the min-cons?"  
"Somethings not right here," Carlos said. They ran away when they saw the sibilings riding towards them. THey ducked behind a bush just as they rode out.  
"I say we help them," Shely said. "They are nice and we get cool stuff."  
"I'll say. I'm in," Mat said.  
"Why not. We can get more mini-cons for them," Brad said. He started off when their watches went off. They looked at eacher and Mat answered.  
"Go ahead Megatron."  
"Listen to me kids. There is something I forgot to tell you. The Autobots have human helpers as well, do not trust them. The Autobots and their human friends are our enemys."  
"Got it Megatron," Mat said. "We're going to look for the mini-cons tomorrow morning."  
"Good. Report back when you found something." That was the last thing Rad and Carlos heard of Megatron.  
"You heard him guys. Don't trust the Autobots or their friends."  
"Right." The sibilings rode off. When they were eye sight away, Rad and Carlos got out of their hiding spot.  
"This is not good," Rad said. "We need to tell Optimus right now!" Rad got on his mini-con and Carlos on his (gomen, don't know their mini-cons names yet. Still learning.)   
"What can the Autobots do Rad?" Carlos asked, riding up near Rad.  
"Don't know, but they need to know. Now that the Desepticons have them as helpers, we might be in a little bit of trouble." He turned the corner that went up the hill/mountain. Carlos turned the corner just as a blast was shot at the ground, knocking him off the mini-con. Rad stopped and looked behind.  
"Carlos are you okay?"   
He jumped off his bike and ran for Carlos but stopped when he was knocked down. He looked up and saw Mat standing over Carlos. This was not good. He looked up and saw Shely standing over him, her Lazer Gun aimed at his head.  
"Look what we have here," Brad said. He stood in the middle of the two friends. "Our enemey's have been caught off guard. What would Prim do if her found they almost led us to their hide out?"  
"Don't listen to Megatron, Brad," Carlos said. "He's your enemy." Carlos reseved a blow to the head, knocking him out.  
"Carlos!" Rad yelled.   
"You want to be next?" Shely asked with a smile. "Brad, contact Megatron and tell him he's going to have some company."  
Brad smiled and brought the watch to his mouth. "Megatron, you copy?"  
"Yes. What is it?"  
"We have some people here that you might know."  
"Well, what are you waitting for Demolisher, bring the kids here," Brad heard Megatron say. The last thing Rad saw was the dirt ground and then he saw metal. Not good. He looked to his right and saw Carlos, waking up. That's good. He looked to his left and Megatron. That wasn't good.  
"Well, look what we have here," Megatron said. He walked over to Rad and Carlos. "Very good kids."  
"We found them listening out conversation," Mat said.   
"I guess we need to teach them a lession. Starscream! Cyclonus! take these kids to the cells. I will be down in a few minutes." He walked away as Starscream picked Carlos up and Cyclonus picked Rad up.  
  
"What do you mean they didn't show up?" Alexis asked in the telephone. Rads mom called her, asking if she saw them.  
"That's right. Carlos is staying with us for a month while his parents are gone, so I know Rads not there."  
"I'l go looking for them right now. Don't worry." She hung up the phone. Her mini-con went to her side and started to beep. "You think Optimus can help? Okay. Lets go." Alexis ran out of her room and out the front door, ignoring her father telling her it was to late to go out. She rode her mini-con the way to the Autobots hide out. When she got there, Hot Shot was the first one she saw. He was fixing something and looked up when he heard a mini-con.   
"Hey Alexis. What brings you here? I thought you kids had to get home?"  
"I went home but Rad and Carlos didn't."  
"What do you mean?" Hot shot set his tools down. Something wasn't right.  
"Rads mom called me and said he and Carlos never made it home." Alexis was getting worried. Rad and Carlos wasn't here either.  
"Okay, lets find Optimus and maybe he can help." Hot Shot got up and Alexis followed him into the main control room. There was Optimus and Red Alert. Working.   
"Hot Shot, what are you done?" Red Alert asked when he saw Hot Shot enter. He then looked down and saw Alexis.  
"What are you doing here Alexis?" Optimus asked. "Shouldn't you be at home? Your parents might be worried."  
"Rad and Carlos are missing," Alexis said.  
"What?" Red Alert asked. "Missing? I thought they went home?"  
"So did I until Rads mom called and saw they never showed up."   
"Red Alert, see if you can locate Rad and Carlos," Optimus ordered.  
"Yes sir." He went straight to work. After what seemed liked forever to Alexis Red Alert looked up from the conrtols. "Sir, we have a message coming in."  
"Show it on screen."   
Alexis looked up at the screen and saw Megatrons face. She should've known.  
"Autobots. You look like you lost something. Or someone."  
"Alright Megatron, where are Rad and Carlos?!" Hot Shot yelled.  
"Calm down. There safe. For now. Here's what I want from you. Bring all the mini-cons to the dessert tomorrow. That is, unless you want to see your friends again."   
The picture of Megatron disappeared and a picture of Rad and Carlos, each in separate cells. Megatron appeared on the screen once more. This time, three kids where sitting on his shoulder.   
"What are those kids doing there?" Optimus asked. This was the first time he saw Megatron with kids.  
"I forgot, Shely, Brad, and Mat stopped your friends from telling you. These three kids are my friends. Now we are even. I guess I will see you tomorrow, Optimus." The screen went black.  
"That rotten, little, no good..." Hot Shot started, but Red Alert stopped him.  
"Clam down Hot Shot. Sir, what are we going to do?"  
Alexis looked up at Optimus.   
"We have no choice," he said in a sad voice. "To save Rad and Carlos, we must meet to their demands."   
Alexis looked down at the ground. This wasn't right. There had to be away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well? How was that? Please tell me. Still working on the title. Like I said before, I'm new to Transformers Armada and not sure about the mini-cons names. 


	5. Rio Triplets: their short life story

Hello to all. I have one thing to say about this chapter. Confusing. That's right, confusing. I thought of this all while I was working. I hope you can enjoy it.  
  
"I can't believe we're going to do that!" Hot shot exlaimed. "I mean, yes I want to save the kids, but we're going down to theit level."  
"I know you don't like the idea Hot Shot, but it's all we can do," Optimus said. He and Hot Shot were talking to each other in privit while Red Alert, Alexis, and Sureshot stayed in the main control room. They were trying ti find Grindor and Highwire, but no sign of them.  
"There as to be some way. We are handing over the mini-cons and everything we worked for!" Hot Shot said.   
"If there is a way, then we can do it, but until then this is the only way." Optimus knew Hot Shot didn't like it and neither did he.  
"Optimus, Hot Shot we found Highwire and Grindor!" Alexis said.  
"Very good. Are they okay?" Optimus asked, folloowing Alexis to the control room.   
"Yes. We also found something else. We got information on the kids." She walked over to the crontrols and looked up at Red Alert. "Go ahead and show them."  
"I was able to find out who those kids were. They are Shely Rio, Brad Rio, and Mat Rio. The Rio triplets. The strange thing is, they don't live on earth. They're not even human."  
"What?!" Hot Shot asked. "That can't be."  
"It is," Alexis said. "There's a planet that is right behind Pluto. Out of reach of any spaceship. The planet is called Gilodo. The people there are nice and all they want is peace."  
"If those kids are from that planet and want peace, then why team up with Megatron?" Hot Shot asked.  
"I thought of that too," Red Alert said. "Then I read this." He hit a botton, and the Rio triplets pictures showed up. "Mat Rio, born before his brother and sister. He has the power to read peoples minds. Then we have Brad Rio, born five minutes after Mat. Has the power to levitate things. Last is Shely Rio, born ten minutes after Brad. She as more powers than the two. She can read peoples minds, levitate things, and blast things with her eyes."  
"What are they doing on earth?" Optimus asked.  
"There ship crashed somewhere in the desert," Alexis said. "Highwire and Grindor found it when the kids sent them to the desert."  
"How did Megatron get the kids on his side?" Hot Shot asked.   
"That is a question we have to ask tomorrow," Optimus said.   
  
*Moonbase*  
Rad woke to the sound of drums. No, wait, that was his head. He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. He sat up slowly and looked around for Carlos. He was nowhere to be found. "Hey Carlos?"  
"Right here," a voice said from across the room.   
Rad turned around and saw Carlos in the cell across from him. He was about to ask him something when he heard a laugh. He looked to his right and saw the Rio triplets.   
"Look who finally woke up," Shely said with a smile.   
"Tell us where you hid the mini-cons," Brad said.  
"Why should we tell you?" Carlos asked.   
"Megatron told us you are using the mini-cons as slaves," Mat said. "We can't let that happen. We come a peaceful planet."  
"What do you mean, peaceful?" Rad asked. They were talking about the same planet.  
"We are not human like you two," Mat said. "We come from Gilodo, a planet behind Pluto. We were sent on a mission and crash landed in the desert on this planet. After two days we found this planet is nothing but hate."  
"We talked to Megatron and asked why he needed the mini-cons," Shely said, "and he said they were going to set them free, while the Autobots were going to keep them as slaves and make them work."  
"What?! No way. That's not true!" Carlos explained.   
Brad looked at Carlos and his eyes went white. Carlos looked at him and then found himself floating in air. "You will not trick us," Brad said and with only his eyes, he threw Carlos against the wall.  
"Carlos!" Rad yelled in worry.   
"Don't worry Rad," Mat said. "When the Autobots hand over the mini-cons tomorrow, we will let you two go. That is, if the Autobots even show up."   
The Rio triplets left the cell room and closed the door. Rad watched them go and then looked over at Carlos, eho was getting up. They had to do something. If they didn't get out, then the Autobots will hand over the mini-cons and everything will be ruined.   
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thank you Negaprion for telling me Rads, Carlos, and Alexis mini-cons names. Hopefully I'll have a title for this story. 


	6. The questions

No introductions. Just saying thanks to Gokea for her reviews and Negaprion for the info on the transformers.   
  
"So what are we going to do, Rad?" Carlos asked. He and Rad have been in the cells for five hours and they were bored out of their minds. Carlos kicked a rock over at Rad.  
"I don't know. We have to get out of here before the Autobots hand over the mini-cons," Rad said. He stood up and looked over at Carlos. "You got your pocket knife with you?"  
"Right here." Carlos reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife his dad gave him. He threw it over to Rad. "What's it for anyway?"  
Rad didn't answer but opened it. He placed the tip of the knife into the lock on the cell and started to fiddle with it. Carlos watched and waitted, which was all he could do.   
Meanwhile, Shely, Brad, and Mat were getting their suits on. The three triplets were going to practice and get ready for the big battle tomorrow. To them, nine o' clock at night was two in the afternoon on Gildo. Big time difference. They walked out on the moon and looked at earth. They actually liked earth, and wouldn't mind helping them. If only the Autobots were not so bad.   
"Alright Shely, show us all your weapons," Mat said. He watched as Shely walked over to an opening and called out all her weapons. Lazer Gun, Cannon Gun, Blue Lazer Sword, Black Whip, and chains. "Your turn, Brad."   
Brad did the same thing and it turned out, he had all the same weapons Shely had, so Mat knew he would to. He seemed to be in a daze until Shely pulled him back to reality.  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked.  
"If we are going to be part of the Decepticons, we need a new look. We need to show those Autobots that all we want for them to do is free the mini-cons."  
"What do you have in mind?" Brad asked. He watched as Mat walked over to Shely.  
"We change. Megatron told me if we were going to work for him, we need to change."  
"Then change we will," Shely said. She closed her eyes and placed a hand on Mat's shoulder. Mat started to glow and soon was in his Gildo outfit. A black suit with gold armer, the sign of the new king, the dragon neckless went from around his neck to his forhead. He wore black pants and black boots.  
"Brad, come over here," Mat said. Brad walked over to him and looked at Shely. She placed her hands on his shoulder as well and he started to glow. Soon he was wearing a blue suit with black armer, the sign of the next king in line. His dragon neckless went from his neck to his cheek. He wore blue pants and black boots. He stepped back as Shely started to spin. When she was finished, she was in a long black, gold, and silver dress. Her skull neckless was on her forhead.   
"What have we got here?" a voice said from behind them. They turned around and saw Megatron walking out of the base. "Those are different."  
"These are our royal outfits," Mat said.  
"I thought you were peaceful people?"  
"We are. This is what the king and queen have to wear," Shely said. "That way, our people know who's in charge."  
"Very well." Megatron turned around went back in. Once inside, he turned to look at Cyclonus. "I want you to get everything ready for tomorrow."  
"Yes sir," he said, and walked away. Megatron sat down. "Those mini-cons will be mine and those kids will be gone."  
  
"Come on Hot Shot, it's not that bad," Alexis said. "I know you can do this."  
"I'm telling you, I'm not good at human work."  
"It's an easy problem. You transformers are smart." Alexis typed in the math problem for Hot Shot to solve. She thought since she was with them, she might as well get her homework done.   
"Alright, if I do this problem for you, will you be happy?" Hot Shot asked.  
"Yes."  
"The answer is fifty-two."  
"Thanks." Alexis wrote down the answer and closed her book. She looked at her watch. Ten o' clock. "I better go home. My parents are probably wondering where I'm at. Thanks again Hot Shot."  
"No problem Alexis. See you tomorrow." Hot Shot watched Alexis call Sureshot and rode away.   
"Did she go home?" Optimus asked, as he walked into the room.  
"She just left," Hot Shot said.  
"Good. She'll need her sleep for tomorrow." Optimus started at work and Hot Shot had to ask the question that's been on his mind ever since they meet Rad, Carlos, and Alexis.  
"Optimus, why do we keep them with us?"  
"What do you mean Hot Shot?"  
"Rad, Carlos, and Alexis. I'm glad we meet them and their real good friends, but all we do is get them in danger."  
"I know what you mean Hot Shot. Why are we putting them in our war."  
"Yes. This is our war, not theirs."  
"I understand how you feel and trust me I wish I could help. Those kids feel like they can help. This is their planet and they need to make sure it stays that way."  
"I know but..."  
"I watched them from time to time when they're at school, or just playing outside with friends."  
"You have?"  
"Yes. These humans don't know that we are here except for Rad, Carlos, and Alexis. The humans don't know a war is going on on their planet. When I watch Rad, Carlos, and Alexis have fun with their friends I thought what ot would be like if we weren't here. They trust us to save their planet and they will do anything to help us."  
"I know. I'm glad they're our friends. I'm glad they're helping, but Megatron is just taking advantage of this planet and the humans."  
"What those humans don't know won't hurt them. The less people know about us the better."  
"I guess so." Hot Shot looked back that screen but didn't consitrate on it.   
Optimus looked at him. He knew what Hot Shot was going threw. He grew to like those kids and would do anything to save them. "You might want to get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."  
"I know." Hot Shot shut off the screen and just sat there. Optimus took one last look at him and left him alone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Who here is confused? I am and I'm writting this story. Oh well. That's what I get for drinking three Mountain Dews in a row. Very good for the brain :) 


	7. The escape, the trick, the trust, oh my!

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Megatrons voice boomed. This yelling was heard outside to the Rio Triplets and they knew sound doesn't travil in space (or does it?)   
"I don't know sir," Cyclonus said. "I went to see them and they were gone."  
"Find those brats. We need them before we meet the Autobots in one hour. They are our way to getting the mini-cons."  
"I know sir, but they could be anywhere."  
"I don't care. If you find those brats bring them to me!" Megatron grabbed Cyclonus from behind and pushed him out. He sat back down on his seat. "Bring me the Rio Triplets."   
"Come right up sir," Demolisher said. He ran out and in minutes came back in with the Rio's. "Here they are sir."  
"Very good Demolisher, glad I can count on someone around here to do something right. Now kids, we need your help."  
"To find Rad and Carlos," Brad said, beating Megatron to it.  
"How did you know?"  
"We heard you outside," Shely said with amusment. "We will go look for them right now." The three Rio's turned and walked passed Demolisher.   
"Those kids sure do come in handy," Starscream said. He still didn't like the idea of those kids.   
"Yes they do. After I have the mini-cons, they will be gone with the rest of the Autobots and their friends."  
  
"Hey Rad, I think we're lost," Carlos said from behind Rad. The two boys have been walking for nearly an hour.  
"I know buddy. This place is a maze." Rad turned the cornor, only to find it a dead end. "We need to keep going though. We can't let the Decepticons find us." He heard Carlos gasp and turned around. Standing behind Carlos, was Cyclonus.   
"So there you two are. You gave me enough trouble for today." He bent down and grabbed Carlos and Rad in each hand. "Megatron wants a word with you two." He walked passed the Rio Triplets and looked down. "I found them. You may go and practice." The three sibilings looked up and saw the look on Rads and Carlos face.  
"Hey guys, I think we made a mistake," Mat said.  
"What do you mean?" Brad asked, as he followed Mat down the hall.  
"Shely, did you read their minds?" Mat asked, looking over at his sister.  
"Yeah, and I agree with you."  
"Okay, how about filling in the brother that can't read peoples mines?"  
"We were tricked, lets put it that way," Mat said. He stopped at the door and looked. They were able to see Megatron and the kids. "Now be quiet, I want to hear this."  
"So, you two thought you could get away from me?" Megatron asked in an amusment voice. Rad and Carlos were standing in front of Megatron. Demolisher to their right, Cyclonus to their left, and Starscream in the back. They left holes in order for the Rio Triplets to see. "That wasn't a very smart thing to do."  
"What's not very smart is telling those kids we're the enemy!" Rad pointed out.  
"Yeah. You're the ones who want the mini-cons for slavery!" Carlos added.  
"That's enough!" Megatron brought down his hand and knocked Rad and Carlos down. "You will not talk to me in that manner."  
Rad looked up with anger. He would now have a bruise the size of a soccor ball on his cheek. He looked over at Carlos, who got hit first and harder. He would have a busted lip, and a bruise on his cheek.   
"Now, when we get to the desert and I hand you over to Optimus and I have those mini-cons in my possession I can get rid of those Rio Triplets," Megatron said.   
"That little...."Brad started but Mat stopped him.  
"Not now, Brad. We need to go back out and figure a way to keep the Autobots from handing over the mini-cons." They ran outside and pretended (SP?) to practice.  
"If the decepticons have Rad and Carlos, the Autobots will hand over the mini-cons," Shely said, remembering how mad the yellow Autobot got when he saw his friends in trouble. "We need to show the Autobots we're on there side."  
"How?" Brad asked.   
"We help them. When we go to the desert, we get away from Megatron and talk to the human girl. She might help us," Mat suggested. He looked over and saw Demolisher. "Is it time to go?"  
"Yes. Get into your suits," he said and turned away. The kids followed him inside and got on their suits. When they did, Megatron told them to stand guard.   
"I want you three to make sure those kids don't do anything funny."  
"Yes sir," they said. They walked over to Rad and Carlos. They were in bad shape. This was going to be hard.  
"Are you guys okay?" Brad whispered as he took his post to the left of Carlos.  
"What do you care," Carlos whispered back.  
"I read your minds," Mat said, standing next to Rad. "We made a mistake and we're going to help the Autobots."  
"You must trust us," Shely said, standing in front of them.  
"We do," Rad said. The kids were quiet the whole way to the desert, which took two seconds. When they landed, there stood and ready was the Autobots. Now the battle was ready to begin. They walked in front of the Decepticons and stopped hafe way.   
"Alright Megatron, we're here," Optimus said. Shely looked up at him. How could they ever say the Autobots were the enemy.  
"Where are the mini-cons?"  
"Right here," Red Alert said. Jolt, Long Arms, Highwire, Sureshot, Grindor, and Sparkplug (sp?) came from behind Red Alert and Alexis.   
"Now hand over our friends!" Hot Shot ordered. He looked down at Rad and Carlos and gasped. "What did you do to them?" Kidnapping his friends was one thing but hurting them was a different story. Optimus looked down and saw what Hot Shot was saying.   
"Hurting the kids was not part of the deal Megatron!"  
"Things change. Now, the mini-cons!"  
"Go ahead," Optimus said. He watched as the mini-cons made their way towards the kids. When they reached Shely, she smiled.  
"Come on out Shelder!" she yelled. A mini-con came racing out with two more mini-cons following.   
"What are you kids doing?" Starscream demanded.  
"Fixing what was wrong!" Mat said. "Shelder! Fire! Copper! TRANSFORM!" he yelled. The three mini-cons trnasformed into the kids bikes and rode up to them. Mat looked at Rad and Carlos. "What are you waitting for, get your mini-cons and the rest of the mini-cons out of here."  
"Thanks," Rad said. He and Carlos got their mini-cons and the other mini-cons followed them, heading for Optimus.  
"Shely, Brad, lets go!" They rode after Rad, hopeing the Autobots would forgive them.  
"I told you not to trust the humans," Starscream said. He transformed and headed for the Rio Triplets. He took aim and fired. 


	8. Good bye humans

Starscream took aim at the Rio Triplets and fired. Brad looked up in time to see the blast. He knew they wouldn't get away fast enough and waited for the blast. But none came. He stopped and looked up. The yellow transformer was standing in front of them. He protected him.  
"You okay Hot Shot?" Red Alert asked. He ran over to Hot Shot incase he was injured.  
"I'm okay. Are you kids okay?" he asked. He saw the look in their eyes and knew the answer. They were but just shocked at to what happened. "Why don't you kids find a place to hide."  
"Don't have to us twice," Shely said. They took off once more and meet up with Rad.  
"Thanks," Rad said once they got off their bikes.  
"No problem. Glad to help out the good guys," Mat said. "By the way, this is Shelder, Fire, and Copper. Our mini-cons."  
"Where did you come up with the names?" Alexis asked.   
"Shelder is Shely's. He's a bike but also shelds anything that comes at us. Fire is Brads. He's also a bike and can shoot fire. Mine is Copper. Bike and he's copper. Go figure."  
"Well, glad to have you kids on our side," Optimus said. The kids looked up.  
"You must be Optimus Prime," Mat said. "Glad to meet you."  
"Same here." He looked up and saw a blast heading straight for them. He turned around and shelded the kids. "Go and find some place to hide," he commanded.  
"We're on it." Rad jumped on Highwire, Carlos on Grindor, Alexis on Sureshot, Shely on Shelder, Brad on Fire, and Mat on Copper. The kids raced to find someplace to hide, but all they saw was sand.  
"This feels very familar to me," Carlos said. "As long as a hole doesn't appear I'm fine."  
"I aguree," Rad said. Just then, the mini-cons stopped. "What's wrong?"  
"They can't ride in sand," Alexis said. "We need to go on foot." She got off Sureshot and ran. The others did the same.   
Meanwhile, the battle between the Decepticons and Autobots were heating up. The Autobots all had a Decepticon, but one. Cyclonus flew over the battle and looked for the kids. He would get the reward for bring the mini-cons back. He finally spotted them and transformed. He stepped in front of them, making them stop. "Now I got you brats. Hand over the mini-cons."  
"Not on your life," Brad said. He closed his eyes as Cyclonus's hand reached for them, but then the hand stopped, shocking both Cyclonus and Rad. Brad opened his eyes and smiled.  
"I can levitate things and stop things in air. Now it's time to feel the pain." He turned his head away from the hand and Cyclouns hand flew right back at him, hitting him in the eye. Cyclonus cryed in pain and grabbed his eye, giving the kids a chance to run.   
"That was sweet," Carlos said.  
"All comes with the power," Brad said with a smile. They finally found a place to hid. A small cave.   
"I don't want to know how a cave ended up here," Alexis said. She walked up to it and looked in. "It looks save."  
"Better in there then out there," Shely said. The just walked in and stopped, still able to see the fight, but able to keep from being seen. "So you guys forgive us?"  
"Yeah. It wasn't your fault," Rad said. "That was cool with Cyclonus, Brad."  
"Like I said. I have the power to levitate things and I guess I can make things stop in air."  
"What about the black suits?" Alexis asked.  
"Megatron thought it up. We have a better one," Mat said. He looked at shely and nodded. Soon the three sibilings were in their royal outfits. "Better?"  
"Very." Rad started to walk around and looked at the walls. They weren't rock like caves, but metel. "Hey, these walls are metel."  
"Of course. We're on our ship," Mat said.  
"You ship?" Carlos asked.  
"Yeap. We crashed here. We also have something that might be helpful." Mat, Shely, and Brad walked further into the ship and soon Alexis saw something glow green. A mini-con? She saw Shely walk up to her and hand it over. This is what we found when we crashed and thought we would take it home with us, but when we found the same thing in the woods and then Decepticons, we knew they were more."  
"We want you to have it," Brad said.   
"And our mini-cons," Mat added in. "We can't take them to Gildo and we know they'll be safe with the Autobots."  
"Thank you," Rad said. "While your here, why don't you guys leave?"  
"Something's wrong with the ship," Shely said. "Do the Autobots know anything about ships?"  
"Like you wouldn't believe it."   
  
"Come on Optimus, is that the best you can do?"  
"This is a useless fight, Megatron."  
"Your just mad cause I'm winning. Once I beat you Autobots I will find those kids and kill them also."  
"Over my dead body!" Hot Shot yelled and blasted Starscream and ran to Optimus's side.  
"You have to get threw us in order to get the kids and the mini-cons," Red Alert added. He kicked Demolisher and stoon the oppisit side of Optimus.  
"Megatron, I lost them," Cyclonus reported.   
"You idiot!"  
"He didn't lose us," a voice said from the ground. The transformers looked down and saw the kids.  
"What are you kids doing here?" Red Alert asked.  
"We found something that might be useful," Rad said. He held up the mini-con and smiled.   
"Good work kids," Optimus said. "Sorry Megatron, you lost this battle."  
"We will be back," he promiced and disappeared.  
"You kids okay?" Optimus asked, taking the mini-con.  
"Yes," Mat said. "We have a question though."  
"Go ahead."  
"Do you think you can fix our ship? We need to get back to Gildo."  
"For helping us and the kids, we will do it," Optimus said. The Autobots followed the kids to the ship. The ship wasn't in bad shape, the engine and things needed to be fixed.  
"This is easy," Hot Shot said, looking up from his work. "In no time, these kids will be heading home."  
"Were are the kids?" Red Alert asked.  
"They are inside," Optimus said. He finished working on the engine and stood up. "That's should be all."  
"Lets tell the kids the good news," said Hot Shot.  
"We'll miss you guys," Rad said.   
"Don't worry Rad, you won't," Mat said. "If we ever have a mission somewhere near here, we'll drop by and say hi."  
"Besides, this will be a great report," Shely said. "No one will believe us."  
"Well, here is a gift from the Autobots and us," Alexis said. She handed Brad the mini-con they had in their ship.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Optimus said you can have it. He knows it's going to be safe with you."  
"Thank you."  
"Hey, we have full power!" Shely said from the control room. "We're ready to go."  
"We better go," Rad said. "Take care you guys."  
"Good bye humans," Brad said. They watched their friends walk off the ship, and the ship door closed. The sibilings took their seats and the ship started up and flew off. On the ground, the Autobots were watching the ship leave.  
"Well, that was an exciting day," Hot Shot said. "I hope they come back. I was starting to like them."  
"They will Hot Shot. When they have a mission near here," Rad said.   
"Come on Autobots, lets get our new friends to the base." He looked down at the new mini-cons. Now that they had them in their possession, the world was save. Until tomorrow.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alright. That's done. :Jumps up and down.: I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. There might some more storied coming so watch out. Thanks for the reviews and info. Long Live the Mountain Dew! 


End file.
